


Artwork for The Girls of Death by merryghoul

by hollymarchosias



Category: Luther (TV), Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Community: crossbigbang, Digital Art, F/F, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymarchosias/pseuds/hollymarchosias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three pieces I made for merryghoul (V/vmarigoldabrams)'s "The Girls of Death," for crossbigbang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Girls of Death by merryghoul

Cover:

Paintings:


End file.
